Jason Duffy
Jason Duffy is a main character and antagonist in in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It. She hails from Phoenix, AZ. Jason made her first appearance in The Hellraisers and joins the New Directions in Numb. Jason was created by TheClubJaders and is portrayed by Kaya Scodelario, who plays Effy Stonem, who Jason is based on, in the UK series Skins. Backstory Jason was born in Phoenix AZ to Alistar and Lindsey Duffy. Jason's parents named her Jason because they wanted a boy but got a girl. When Jason was 5 her uncle started to sexually abuse her. Because of that Jason spent 2 years not talking to anyone. When she turned 11 her mother started to sexually abuse her and her father started to physically abuse her. Her father was strong supporter against anything dealing with homosexuality so he beat it into her. When she turned 14 one of her friends turned her on to drugs. She overdosed when she was 15 which caused her parents to send her to her grandmother's in Lima, Ohio. Biography Season One Jason makes her debut in The Hellraisers in Principal Figgins' office because of what she was wearing. Figgins stated that what she was wearing was inappropriate. Jason counters saying if what she was wearing was inappropriate that he needed to talk to the Cheerios. Figgins send her home to change which she refuses to causing Figgins to threaten her with expelling her if she breaks the rule again. Jason finally leaves to go home. As she leaves to go home she has a voice over where she states that her sluttly mess looking self is who she is and that she is pround of what she wears. She states that she isn't good at telling people her name so she goes by Duffy. As she leaves the building she flicks off the building. Jason is seen walking down the hallway in Numb as she passes Figgins who comments on her clothes. As she passes Kaleesha, Samantha, and Kendall who whisper to each other about Jason. Jason explains girls like Kaleesha, Samantha, and Kendall are the reason along with pervy boys that she doesn't like it at the school. And doesn't care what the girls say. She reveals that she is a homophobic and hypocritical lesbian. She reveals that she has tried to fit in places but it never works out. She signs up for Glee Club so she can use, abuse, and trick people into thinking that she 100% awesome. She is slushied as she finishes signing her name. Later Jason is seen outside the school selling weed to a student. She reveals that drugs are her middle name and they are her boyfriend and girlfriend. She shows up to audition for glee club. When Kendall hears Jason's name she states its a sexy name and is surprised along with everyone that Duffy is in fact a girl. She is accepted into the glee club after performing Semi Charmed Life. In The Broadway Battle, Jason is seen man handling Salvatore Anderson after he leaves Mr. Figgin's office. She tries to figure out who is going to be her next target when she sees Aidan getting a boner as Viper talks. Later she approaches him in the hallway. Jason informs him that she saw that he had a boner because of Viper and she says if he lets her be his beard she won't tell the jocks about him being gay. Aidan agrees. Jason performs Cell Block Tango with the New Directions Girls. Later, Aidan asks Jason when their beard thing will end so she reminds him that she could out him. Jason is approached by a guy in Duffy Danger. The guy tries to appeal to Jason's money making side. She unwillingly accepts to meet the guy later. Later Jason sneaks up on Aidan. She tells him that she has some business to take care of and that she will see him later. Jason meets up with K. She sings Paper Planes as they head to make deals. Things start go downhill when the cops show up. Jason is picked up from the police station by her brother Brenden. They argue as they head to their grandmother's house, and she sings Rehab in response to her refusal to go to rehab after her first overdose. Later, Jason is stuck in detention along with Sal and Viper. She and Viper get annoyed with Lyndsay causing Jason to call her a "nit". Jason reveals that she hasn't been herself lately. To the point, she hit on Hailey even though she did admit she found Hailey was cute. She sets her sight on Salvatore as she gets him to join Glee Club, and gives him an unknown offer, resulting in him to join. At first in Blackout Jason is only mentioned by Hailey as she reveals her true feelings about Jason. Jason flips a middle finger at Hailey after she bumps into her. Later on, Jason starts to get infuriated after she sees Aidan and Salvatore together socializing, and states that "Aidan is going to get it." After that, Jason tries to ruin the socialization between the two again by pulling Aidan away from Salvatore, trying to tell him to stay away from Salvatore. When Aidan disapproves of this, tired of her controlling ways, Jason states that she owns him and he's her slave, and what she says goes. She states that she's trying to save his life so he won't end up like Hayden. Meanwhile, Jason is seen playing with her HTC phone as she sits next to Kaleesha in the choir room gossiping about the girls and how "giggly-giggly" they are. When Kendall calls her a "drugger" in a confrontation with Kaleesha, she clearly tells her not to put her in the drama. After the blackout Jason is reading in a classroom along with Hailey where they steal glances as they sing Things I'll Never Say. Jason also calls out that Aidan is gay after Hayden reveals his bisexuality and his relationship with Deno, causing total silence. She states that she did it by accident and she it wasn't on purpose. In the end, Jason raps in All of the Lights ''with New Directions. In Guilty Pleasure, Jason isn't seen until Kendall, Hailey and Samantha perform ''Sexify. Her eyes never leave Hailey as the song goes on. Later Jason watches Aidan and Sal unknowing of the plan that the two were cooking up. Jason is later sitting in the LGBT Alliance meeting, where she refuses to explain herself and expresses her feelings of like Jackson Tyler. Later in the week Jason along with Kaleesha isn't impressed with the boys' sing SexyBack. Jason makes a comment causing her and Kendall to get into an argument. Aidan and Sal corner Jason at her locker where they blackmail her into going on their date with them with them using the fact that she likes Hailey. Their date doesn't go as planned when Kai Marsden sees Jason. He precedes to demand that she give him back his money. Things get physical when he pushes Jason who punches him in the face. The three head back to Sal's place where things get interesting. Starting with Jason getting Aidan to smoke some weed and moving into them starting a threesome as they sing 3. The next day Jason confronts the two. Letting them know that she knew about their plan and that she was impressed by it. Later Jason performs Guilty Pleasure with the New Directions. In The Diva-Off, Hailey drops a love letter, and Jason picks it up and watched as Hailey passed by. In the choir room, Jason reveals that Tiffany Winters had quit New Directions and stated that she convinced her to do so, and makes a comment on the fact that Cole and Samantha steals the spotlight every week, and thinks that Tiffany deserves better. Jason also holds Kaleesha back when she gets into a pre-fight with Kendall and performs with New Directions in Phresh Out the Runway/Diva. ''Meanwhile, Jason sticks up for Hailey when Jackson Tyler tries to get a piece of her, and tries to "take her", but Jason takes it to heart when Hailey doesn't appreciate her help. Hailey dislikes this and calls her out; Jason is disappointed in her when she was trying to be nice and help her out. When Hailey makes a comment and calls her a transgender, Jason calls her ungrateful and leaves the locker room infuriated. Later on, Jason watched the drama scene with Kendall and Kaleesha and tries to give Kaleesha advice on getting revenge after she was called a bitch. When Kaleesha doubts she'd do good, Jason tries to set herself as an example, but when Kaleesha tells her that she wants to be like her, she quickly disagrees, telling her she doesn't want her to be a troubled girl like she is. Later on, the next morning, Jason is in her car trying to relieve stress before she went into the school, but when Hailey gets in the car to apologize, it seems as if she doesn't want to accept it, and Hailey tells her she loves her, and still Jason finds it hard to believe, but after she is kissed, she is left in shock. After that, she is seen with Kaleesha, Aidan, and Salvatore at Breadstix, more like a friendship date, but she gets annoyed by the banter that occurs between Aidan and Salvatore, and she knows that they are dating, even though they try to lie about it, she is also grossed out when they say that they are both in love. Jason also witnesses the fight between Kendall and Kaleesha and exchanges smiles when Kaleesha takes charge. Jason is first seen in Unapologetic at Breadstix with Kai talking about what happened two weeks ago. Kai reveals why he had that money. They continue to talk and end up laughing. Jason guesses that Holly is pregnant when she says she had some awesome news. Later Hailey approaches Jason to talk to her about what happened in Jason's car. Jason's solution to what happened was to forget it happened. Later Jason and Hailey perform ''Loveeeee Song which causes Holly to ask why that song. When Jason replies Cole butts in and tells Hailey not to ruin herself with Jason. Jason and Cole exchange words resulting in Jason slapping Cole. And ultimately causes Jason to quit the New Directions. Jason refuses as Hailey tries to get her to return to the New Directions. Jason states she is tired of things. She pulls away from Hailey and leaves. Later Jason gives Sal some weed then tells Aiden off when he asks to speak with him. Jason thinks of Hailey as she sings in Love Without Tragedy/Mother Mary and at the end she tries to kiss Hailey only to find that she was alone. Personality Jason is very intelligent. Sometimes Jason is known to be silent for long periods of time. Its her way of cooping with things. She is very self consciences of her body image because of the scars that her father left on her. She can be very cold and calculating. And due to her father's strong homophobic ways, despite being a lesbian, she is very homophobic. Jason's true natural tends to come out when she is happy, which she never will admit that she is, and when she is coming down from a high. Appearance Jason is a tall and skinny girl who some has described as needing to eat. She tends to wear slutty clothes. She tends to wear to her mood. She has favorite pair of pants that she thinks of as her lucky pants. Sexuality Jason is a homophobic lesbian. The only thing that she seems to love is getting high. Relationships Aidan Andrews In The Broadway Battle Jason witnesses Aidan reacting to Viper as he talked which leads Jason to blackmail Aidan into having her as his beard. After time Aidan questions how much longer their arrangement was gonna last where she reminds him she knows his secret, which she "accidentally" outed in Blackout *'Start:' The Broadway Battle (1x03) *'End Of: 'Guilty Pleasure (1x06) Hailey McConnell In Duffy Danger, Jason was out of character hit on Hailey without knowing that Hailey did in fact like her when she said it made her feel uncomfortable, which is later revealed to be untrue. While Jason starts to despise Hailey, she decides to reveal her true feelings for her by making an unexpected move towards Jason by kissing her, she is shocked by it at first, but they grow closer during Unapologetic, indicating that they are dating, but it is complicated as Jason quits New Directions and cuts school. *Start: Unapologetic (1x08) Songs Solos Season One Scl.png|'Semi Charmed Life' (Numb) PaperPlanes.PNG|'Paper Planes' (Duffy Danger) Rehab.PNG|'Rehab' (Duffy Danger) TemporaryHome.PNG|'Temporary Home' (Sixteen) IfILoseMyself.PNG|'If I Lose Myself' (The Side Effects) Group Numbers Season One *'Cell Block Tango '(The Broadway Battle) (with Hailey, Kaleesha, Tiffany, Kendall, and Samantha) *'All of the Lights '(Blackout) (with Hayden, Matt, Deno, Hailey, Samantha, Kaleesha, Cole, and Kendall) Quotes Gallery Jason.jpg Jasonduffy.png jason2.png MIOBI3.PNG Jasonoutfit.png DuffyDangerPromo.png DDPMIOBI.PNG MIOBINewGroup.PNG JaileyJackley.png KaleeshaJason.png Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters